vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Walnut Probably
The Best Bard that ever Barded Bardly. From the deep woods of "somewhere near Ellery", Walnut of Clan Probably, was an especially naive and dumb child. Known for trading rare and luxurious pelts for "magic" beans, and running afoul of various large geese, Walnuts parents immediately knew college was not in his future and spent all of their savings on some sweet ass caravan rims. As Walnut grew, he found his skill in hunting only rivaled that of his studies. Poorly. Desperate to not be a weird carnie fuck like his parents, Walnut searched the vast forests of "somewhere near Ellery" for sum magic learning. After many, many, many, 2 minutes. Walnut grew impatient and started crying. : "Why, oh why, Great Goddess Silva is life not super sweet and easy for me" Upon hearing Walnuts incessant bitching, the trees surrounding the petulant child slowly awoke. Confused as to why they were awaken before the 2044 Ent Olympics, the trees questioned the Yung$ Baller Walnut as to what he was crying about. : "I am bad at everything and magic is my only way out of this boring life". The trees which know all and see all, PRAISE SILVA YEEHAW. Offered a suggestion to poor Walnut; "Listen man, If you wanna make it out of this dump, you gotta get out there........ try your hardest......... and get to singing and dancing to impress those white folk" It was then Walnut knew that these trees were on to something. So he cut them all down and made a lute. 'The Story So Far' Walnut is a Pale, Red Haired, Half-Elf, who is very impressionable and has a cult like sense of loyalty to people who he just met. Aside from begging foes to please not, Walnut has nearly no offensive abilities and is mostly around to try his best and help the party just enough so they wont notice he doesnt know how to fight. Known for extreme property damage and accidentally hurting himself or others constantly, Walnut awoke one day just knowing Cure Wounds and Mending spells, despite thematically not fitting his bard vibes. The Probably tribe assumes this is a mercy blessing from the Great Goddess Silva. Currently due to a timely nap in the forest, Walnut completely missed out on the destruction caused by the Great Guardian Spirit of the Probably Village, Mr. Buttons. Mr. Buttons seemed fine as Walnut left the village that day for some "hunting" but on return the village was in chaos and Mr. Buttons was going to town (village?) on all the inhabitants of Probablytonville. After an appropriate amount of grieving and looting, Walnut made the best of his situation and decided it was time to see the world. 2 days later and nearly dying of thirst. (due to only looting candy and not anything actually to drink) Walnut is awoken by a merry band of traveling musicians who found him passed out in the middle of the road. Celebrating the addition of another fellow outcast of society and in exchange for a meager wage, Walnut joined the troupe as a backup lute-ist. If it were to have been daylight, Walnut may have realized his mistake before it was too late. The next day the traveling caravan of musicians were planning to approach the town of Ellery. A few miles outside of town limits the leader of the group called a meeting and said a bunch of words Walnut did not understand. Seeing this confusion, the troupe leader explained to Walnut that being as they were outcasts and such the only real way to keep moving about as they did, was to impersonate a famous carnival troupe that used to live near this area in order to go about without a second thought by all the townsfolk. The troupe would generally set up shows near towns, throw a big one night only event to get the whole town to come out, then the other half of the group would break into houses and steal as much as they could while everyone was distracted by the carnival and the spells cast through music to keep the town so giddy that they wouldnt notice anything missing until days after the travelers had left town. Walnut's mind starting to pierce the cloud of his massive hang over, finally noticed the caravans were covered in the symbols and banners of his family's circus performing troupe. ---to be continued tomorrow after work---